doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Falling From The Sky Part 1
The prequel to the Christmas story and Charlie's first adventure. Something has fallen from the sky and is wanting revenge as the 11th Doctor arrives and he gets a new compaion who is eager to impress. Story The 11th Doctor looked around exhausted and alone. He had lost Clara who had left him saying he was too dark. He gone around the TARDIS no longer having the spring in his step that he used to as he looked up “take me somewhere with adventure” the Doctor said as he flicked a switch. The TARDIS materialised as he tried to get a smile on his face “today I will be happy” he urged himself as he opened the TARDIS doors as he saw something falling from the sky as the Doctor smiled. He saw it hit the ground as he ran towards it going to investigate “what are you?” He asked getting his sonic screwdriver out scanning the object as he smiled “what are you?” He asked again as he saw someone standing next to him “name?” The girl asked “the Doctor and yours?” He asked “Charlie” she replied as the Doctor put a hand out “nice to meet you” he said shaking Charlie’s hand. “So what do you think it is?” She asked “that’s what I am trying to find out” the Doctor replied as the thing that fell out of the sky began moving. “It is black” the Doctor pondered “it looks like a Kilfron” Charlie said as the Doctor looked shocked “how did you know that?” He asked “well I have seen them before” Charlie responded getting a gun out “no” the Doctor said “what?” Charlie grinned “no guns while I am alive” the Doctor said as he grabbed her gun and threw it away. “Our defence” Charlie said “our guilt” the Doctor replied “you know that violence isn’t the only way” the Doctor said looking around the green plains that stretched for many miles. “This planet” the Doctor said shocked “has Weeping angels” the Doctor said “yes but they mainly stay in the forest” Charlie said as he looked into a building “then what is that?” He asked “a Weeping angel” Charlie replied shocked as the thing that fell from the sky started to hover. “It is moving” the Doctor shouted as he moved away from it “what do you know about the Kilfron?” The Doctor asked “well it is an alien that is weirdly allergic to apples” Charlie said “also they would not wear a bow tie” Charlie smiled. “It’s cool, bow ties are cool” the Doctor said adjusting his bow tie and smiling. “Whatever you say” Charlie chuckled as the Kilfron spread out revealing its long sharp legs that looked like daggers. “What do we do?” Charlie asked “well running might be a nice idea” the Doctor said as he gone into his TARDIS “come along” he smiled at Charlie as she looked at it. “A bit small” she said “look” the Doctor smiled as Charlie gone inside the TARDIS “it is bigger on the inside” she said “shut the doors” the Doctor shouted as Charlie shut the doors. “Do you have any apples at your house?” The Doctor asked “are you flirting with me?” Charlie asked “no” the Doctor said awkwardly “you’re blushing” Charlie pointed out “no I’m not” the Doctor replied rushing around the TARDIS. “Where do you live?” He asked Charlie as she walked towards him “space coordinates” he smiled “I know” Charlie replied as she started typing coordinates in. “You’re smart” the Doctor smiled “so how does this machine work?” Charlie asked “well it works by materialising and dematerialising anywhere through space and time” the Doctor smiled. “You’re a Time lord” Charlie said “yes” the Doctor replied “let’s go to the Time war” Charlie chuckled “it is not funny millions dying” the Doctor said darkly. “No it’s the fact that you said we could go anywhere but the Time war is time locked” Charlie grinned “sorry I don’t really joke about anymore” he smiled. “But you did once” Charlie said “all the time and that is what gets people killed” the Doctor said. He opened the TARDIS door as they gone out of the TARDIS as the door shut. They saw a Kilfron in the distance. “Get apples” Charlie said “yes” the Doctor replied as they ran inside Charlie’s house. “Do you live with anyone?” The Doctor asked “just my boyfriend” Charlie said as she began laughing “what is it?” The Doctor asked “your face I don’t have a boyfriend” Charlie chuckled as the Doctor smiled. “Where are the apples?” He asked “over there” Charlie said as the Doctor grabbed a fruit bowl “so you live alone” the Doctor said as Charlie stopped laughing “yes” she said looking down. “I have been alone for a long time” the Doctor said “I can tell” Charlie responded as the Doctor spotted a photo of her. “Don’t look at that” Charlie said “why?” The Doctor asked “when I was 10 this photo was taken with my grandma” Charlie started “this is the last photo on Arboath” Charlie. “What is Arboath?” The Doctor asked “the sands we were on were called Arboath” Charlie said “the desert of Arboath?” The Doctor asked “no, the beach of Arboath” Charlie smiled “but we need apples” Charlie said “I have got apples” the Doctor replied. They then went outside towards the Kilfron which was destroying the towns stabbing people’s hearts out and flattening buildings. The Doctor ran to the TARDIS as Charlie looked” I can’t believe it is bigger on the inside” she said “well you will get used to it” the Doctor said as Charlie looked happy. “I can come with you?” She asked “well you made me believe again” the Doctor said as he gone to the console as Charlie shut the door behind her. “Get some apples” the Doctor smiled as he started pressing buttons as he looked out of his TARDIS screen seeing the Kilfron coming after him. He rose up from the ground going towards the Kilfron “here we go” he smiled as Charlie looked happy. Charlie ran to the Doctor “nice screen” she said “thanks” the Doctor replied “open the doors” he said getting his sonic out “I will send this to auto pilot” he said sonicking the TARDIS. Charlie opened the doors getting apples ready as she saw the mouth of the Kilfron. “There” the Doctor said as Charlie gave him some apples “into the mouth” the Doctor smiled “I am a good thrower” Charlie smiled as they both began throwing apples into the Kilfron’s mouth. They watched as the apples all gone into the Kilfron’s mouth as they watched the Kilfron collapse to the ground “it will die now” the Doctor said “a lot of apples which is allergic too is not a good thing for the Kilfron” Charlie said. “Now, where do you want to go?” The Doctor asked “somewhere with sand” Charlie said “sand” the Doctor smiled as he ran around the TARDIS as Charlie and Doctor both said the same thing at the same time “somewhere with sand.” Category:Stories featuring Weeping Angels Category:Christmas specials Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor